


Under the Star's Blanket

by Himanochi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, post sdr2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himanochi/pseuds/Himanochi
Summary: Despite feeling completely exhausted from a long day on Jabberwock Island and their daily struggles to recover from Despair, Hinata finds himself unable to rest. That is, until he can get a moment alone with Komaeda, of all people, under the stars and in the quiet of the night.





	Under the Star's Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my new obsession, nice to meet you.
> 
> It feels like it's been ages since I last managed to finish writing something, and, although it's 4.000+ words, at least it stayed a one shot. I actually like how it turned out, too, even though it's kinda lacking any real plot, but...well, whatever. I had fun writing it, and hopefully I can say goodbye to my writer's block with this. I'd love to write more for these two, and the rest of the SDR2 cast as well. And it's not like I don't have any ideas, they just...keep getting out of hand... Oops?
> 
> Well, anyway, this little piece of writing features my head canon about the whole Kamukura Situation after the Neo World Program. I haven't seen anything similar to it yet, so I'll explain it in more detail in the end notes for anyone who's interested (as well as other things I feel like I should mention). I tried to explain it mostly in the story, but since this is written from Hinata's perspective, there are some things I couldn't mention.
> 
> Speaking of Hinata's perspective, I decided to refer to him by his first name, because that's how he would refer to himself, and everyone else is referred to by their last names.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hajime felt completely exhausted.

It was a little past midnight on Jabberwock Island, the day having been one of the tougher ones in a long time, and all he wanted to do was collapse onto his bed, falling asleep right then and there. He got the first part done, but his mind wouldn’t grant him the wish to slip into unconsciousness.

He’d been lying here for nearly three hours, now.

After the first thirty minutes had passed, he had given in, stood up again, and got rid of the clothes he wore for the entirety of today, but it didn’t help. Another thirty minutes later, he put on proper sleepwear, and after almost another hour, he even went to the bathroom, went through his normal routine, and got back to bed, hoping with his whole being it would be enough to signalize his body to stop insisting on staying awake.

It wasn’t. One look at the small clock on his nightstand told him it was exactly forty-eight minutes past midnight. The perfect time to be asleep, yet here he was, tired, drained, and motionless, lying in a soft, inviting bed, but sleep would still not come.

It wasn’t Kamukura’s fault for once. He was exhausted, too, Hajime could tell. The feeling of another person’s awareness at the back of his mind, coming from the artificial parts in his brain, wasn’t as present as usual. It was rather pleasant actually, not counting the sliver of frustration that started to make itself known, pounding against Hajime’s consciousness.

This was the only way he could communicate with Kamukura. Through those little shifts in the back of his mind, telling him to let the other take over his limbs to let his numerous talents to the work, or slipping random knowledge into his thoughts whenever needed.

Kamukura couldn’t talk with words, but he could bring across enough to him. This kind of coexistence worked just fine for them both.

Hajime let go of a heavy sigh. He slowly turned to lie on his side, racking his brain for a possible answer to his restlessness. He was sure he hadn’t forgotten to take care of anything, despite the hectic of today, otherwise Kamukura would’ve reminded him. Maybe he was missing something.

He never saw Komaeda today, not even briefly or a glimpse of him.

The thought came to the front of his mind without any warning. Hajime had no way of confirming it, but he could certainly trust Kamukura Izuru to remember what and who he saw, or, in this case, didn’t see for a whole day. It made an uneasy feeling settle in the pit of his stomach.

Komaeda was one of the first to wake up, right after Koizumi and Tanaka, and his recovery had been progressing smoothly after two very difficult months in which Hajime’s – and everyone else’s, really – patience had been tested to the extreme, but Komaeda was more or less stable for about three months now.

Of course, that didn’t mean Hajime could just relax and assume everything was fine. Though, seeing as even Komaeda’s self-deprecation had been getting better lately, he liked to believe he didn’t need to worry about him so much anymore.

Still, he usually spent his days in Hajime’s presence, keeping him company or lending a hand with whatever help he could offer. He appreciated it. Especially when some of their more recently awakened classmates started to fall back into despair, since Komaeda was always the first one to notice it.

So, not seeing Komaeda around him for an entire day was highly unusual. He didn’t want to assume the worst, but he couldn’t stop the worry from creeping up inside him, either.

Hajime shoved away the blanket, getting to his feet faster than he thought he could, given his exhaustion, but he didn’t question it. If he could confirm Komaeda’s current location, that would be enough for his mind to finally find some rest. At least, he hoped so.

He threw on a jacket, put his shoes on, grabbed the keys, and left his cottage. The nights on Jabberwock Island weren’t very cold. They weren’t hot, either, but warm enough for Hajime not to freeze in his white T-shirt and light blue shorts.

He turned to his right, to the cottage directly next to his, and peered through the window. He felt like a stalker, but he didn’t want to wake Komaeda up, after all. He only needed the confirmation that he was there. Which he wasn’t.

Hajime’s first impulse was to panic. He could feel Kamukura immediately repressing it. Panic was never a good reaction in any given situation, and it would probably only tire him out further, instead of helping him find who he was looking for.

Hajime closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm down. It was fine, Komaeda hadn’t done anything in a long time. No manipulation, no hope speeches, mostly no self-deprecation. He was aware of himself enough to not have any sudden relapses, nor did he have the resources to blow up the island. It was fine. Right?

He could easily find him by leaving it up to luck, even if Komaeda didn’t want to be found.

Nodding to himself, Hajime opened his eyes. His legs started to move on their own, taken over by Kamukura’s talent, carrying him away from the cottages and out of the hotel’s area. He was used to it by now, partially losing the control over limbs or his whole body.

It had freaked him out at first, and he tended to deny Kamukura any access, aside from emergencies when no one else could gain control of the situation, but it had caused his own mind to shut down, resulting in Hajime not remembering anything he did. Kuzuryuu once told him he was like an emotionless machine in that state, not responding when someone tried to talk to him.

Hajime was glad that didn’t happen anymore. Now, his mind stayed active whenever Kamukura took over, and he could speak for him, too. It took some time, but he could finally say he fully recovered from his despair.

Hajime noticed Kamukura passing the bridge to the central island. He soon realized he was heading for the small beach next to it. Honestly, Hajime should’ve seen that coming. The beach was Komaeda’s favorite spot to kill time, right after the second island’s library.

When he spotted Komaeda on the beach, lying on his green coat to keep the sand out of his hair, Kamukura gave the control back to Hajime, but he barely noticed it. He kept walking closer to Komaeda, stopping once he stood next to him and could look down onto the other’s peaceful face.

Komaeda’s eyes were closed, his lips pulled up into a small smile. He wore his usual clothes, with the exception of his coat, obviously. Aside from his chest, indicating his steady breathing, Komaeda didn’t move.

Hajime almost suspected he was asleep, if it weren’t for the pair of grey-green eyes suddenly staring back at him.

“Oh, Hinata-kun! I didn’t think you’d be awake after today’s excitement,” Komaeda’s face lit up with recognition. His voice sounded genuinely happy to see him, so Hajime doubted he had any relapse problems. It made a relieved smile come to his lips.

“Yeah, neither did I,” he said. Komaeda looked up at him, expectantly. He was waiting for a follow-up, but Hajime didn’t know what to say. He glanced over to the free space on Komaeda’s right with a contemplative look. “Do you mind if I join you?”

“Of course not. It’s an honor to be in Hinata-kun’s presence,” Komaeda’s smile seemed to brighten even further.

Hajime wanted to say he was exaggerating, but he knew it would only cause Komaeda to compliment him in several other ways, and he really didn’t want to go through that embarrassment again. He couldn’t repress the odd sense of pride he felt when he realized Komaeda didn’t use his own comment to put himself down, though.

Hajime decided to follow Komaeda’s idea and took off his jacket, positioning it on the sand to Komaeda’s right, and lying his head on top of it. His clothes would probably be full of sand the next time he stood up, but at least his hair would be fine.

Aside from the occasional rustle of palm leaves and the crashing of the waves, the night was silent. The stars in the sky were the only source of light.

Hajime stared at them, mesmerized by the sheer number that was visible. It wasn’t the first time he admired Jabberwock’s night sky, but something made it more beautiful than before. Maybe because there was no moon to outshine them tonight.

He shot a glance in Komaeda’s direction, only to see him staring up into the sky as well. He didn’t seem to be tired, unlike Hajime. His muscles relaxed considerably, now that he knew Komaeda was still Komaeda and he could put his worry aside.

Though, he did wonder why he was all the way out here instead of sleeping in his cottage like everyone else was most likely doing. Hajime furrowed his brow.

“Did you have a nightmare again?” he speculated out loud, but he made sure for his voice to stay on a low level.

Komaeda turned his head, expression blank before turning into a combination of apologetic and nervous. “Ah, no. I didn’t have any for a long time. It’s just,” he held up his left arm, the one that was now metal and wire instead of flesh and blood, “phantom pain, you know? It wouldn’t let up all day, but it’s better now.”

Hajime’s brow furrowed even further, “Why didn’t you say anything? You know it would never be a bother to me, right?”

“Yes, I do,” his features still softened as if he had needed this verbal confirmation. Even though Hajime had said those words often enough by now. “I actually wanted to tell you this morning, but you weren’t at the restaurant and Souda-kun informed me of Pekoyama-san’s relapse, so I figured some imaginary pain wasn’t very high on your priority list right now.”

“I can’t deny that, but—”

“And later, in the afternoon, I saw you running to the administration building. There was a problem with the program’s pods, wasn’t there?” Komaeda smiled brightly, “I know there are only four of us remaining in a coma, but their survival is far more important than the well-being of someone like me, Hinata-kun.”

“That’s…” Hajime’s frown turned into a scowl, “Don’t say it like that.”

Komaeda chuckled, “I’m sorry, you don’t have to look like that. I know you care about my health, right? Even if I don’t understand why.”

“I do care.” To be honest though, he didn’t quite know why, either. It just felt natural, worrying about Komaeda and taking care of both his physical and mental health. It felt like the right thing for him to do, and at first no one else was _willing_ to do it on top of that. “I was worried about you.”

“That’s more than I deserve, then. Thank you, Hinata-kun.”

Hajime could feel the anger at the implied self-deprecation boiling up inside him, but there was a truly sincere smile accompanying Komaeda’s last words. It caused a strange flutter in his chest. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from it.

“Don’t mention it,” he muttered as an automatic response.

Komaeda continued smiling like that before his expression turned curious and a tad guilty, “Wait, is that why you aren’t asleep right now? Because you were worried about me?”

Hajime’s face felt hot all of a sudden. “W-well, you’re usually always hovering around me, b-but I didn’t see you at all today,” he said in a rush, “And, given what happened with Pekoyama, I thought, maybe…you know…”

Komaeda stared at him. Hajime briefly wondered if he didn’t get what he was implying, but he soon recognized the dark spark in Komaeda’s eyes. He was fighting off another comment about his own worthlessness. Hajime wanted to slap himself, he should’ve phrased that better.

He quickly tried to salvage the situation, forcing his voice to speak slower this time, “Don’t misunderstand, I’m not bothered by you when you’re around me. Actually, I appreciate it. I like your company, a lot.”

Komaeda seemed to relax a little, but the spark didn’t disappear. He opened his mouth to say something, but Hajime interrupted him before any words could come out.

“I don’t think you’re that prone to falling back into Ultimate Despair, either. I was just…panicking. I know you’re stronger than that. And don’t think it’s your fault that I couldn’t fall asleep. You just didn’t want to add to my pile of work, and I appreciate the gesture.”

Komaeda’s mouth fell shut, his teeth clacking. Hajime could see lingering uncertainty in his features, but his eyes were clear again. After some contemplation, he said, “Alright, if you say so.”

“It’s fine, Komaeda,” he smiled, hoping it would come across as reassuring. “I know you’re okay. I’ll be able to sleep now.”

Komaeda’s uncertainty made room for confusion, “But then, why are you still here? Aren’t you exhausted?”

“Umm, I am, but…” he didn’t really have an answer for that. He said his next words without thinking, “Can’t I spent some time with my friend after not seeing him for an entire day?”

If Komaeda’s skin would’ve been a healthy color, it would be impossible to see the blush that was spreading over his cheeks in the darkness of the night. For once, Hajime was glad he was so pale. With a start, Komaeda’s head was staring back up at the sky.

“I…suppose you don’t have anything better to do.” Hajime only barely refrained from replying he’d choose spending time with Komaeda over everything except preventing other people’s deaths.

He stared at the blush on Komaeda’s cheek for a little while longer, faintly registering the warmth that was coming to his own face, before slowly angling his point of view back at the dark sky above. Despite the awkwardness he felt, they returned to a comfortable silence.

A silence in which Hajime realized the rush of worrying about Komaeda was slowly fading away. His eyelids started to feel heavy, and he let them fall closed without a second thought. He’d been up for way too long. He was surprised Kamukura hadn’t demanded any sleep since leaving the cottage.

“Um, hey, Hinata-kun?” Komaeda’s voice had a timid edge to it, as if he wasn’t sure if he should voice his thoughts. It was a familiar tone for him.

Hajime could only respond with a low hum, not sure if it was a cue for the other to continue or something else, but he wasn’t going to complain about hearing Komaeda’s voice for a little longer before inevitably falling asleep.

“About…what you said. Uh,” he was searching for the right words, “Are we really…friends?”

It took a moment for the question to register in Hajime’s mind. His eyes remained closed, but he frowned in confusion. “Of course,” he hesitated before asking, “What makes you think we aren’t?”

“Well, I just thought, with all the things I said and did in the program, and…when I woke up… I mean, I wouldn’t acknowledge you at first. Just calling you a useless reserve course student, who didn’t know his place. Saying you aren’t worthy of replacing someone as talented as Kamukura-kun, even though it’s _your_ body to begin with. Of course, I accept that now, Kamukura-kun’s still there, but I didn’t think you’d actually want to be _friends_ with me after that… Though, now that I think about it, you did tolerate me in your presence for longer than I expected.”

Hajime knew Komaeda was rambling, he didn’t quite have control over what was coming out of his mouth. Still, his words kind of stung. He forced open his eyes, looking over to Komaeda again, frown still on his face.

“Are you saying you’re only spending time with me because I’m Izuru?” It was almost comical how Komaeda’s eyes grew wide and his jaw fell open.

“No! Never! Hinata-kun, please don’t even think that for a second!” His words became even more jumbled from there, “I like spending time with you, it makes me happy. And, technically, you’re still just as talentless as you were on the day you were born, since Kamukura-kun isn’t _really_ you. But, that’s not— Well, he _is_ , but—"

Hajime could feel Kamukura’s conscious growing more attentive in the back of his head.

“What I mean is, you can still repress him if you want to, right? Deny him access and just pretend he never existed aside from whenever you’re looking into a mirror, because, well, you know,” Komaeda vaguely gestured to his left eye, “so he’s not really you, but he’s _there_.”

Kamukura lightly pushed against Hajime’s consciousness, as if to confirm Komaeda’s words.

“Kamukura-kun doesn’t have his own body, and he can’t talk anymore, but he lived and interacted with other people. He made his own experiences with life. So, I think his existence should be acknowledged as its own entity. He’s a different person than you, even if you share one body.”

A warm and fuzzy feeling of gratitude and approval washed over Hajime at these words. It wasn’t his own.

“But, that’s not what I— Hinata-kun, I _don’t care_ if Kamukura-kun is inside you, because even if he wasn’t, I’d still want to be with—” Komaeda paused abruptly, catching his breath. He stared straight into Hajime’s eyes when he said, “I’d still want to be your friend, Hinata-kun.”

The words slowly settled into Hajime’s mind, making the same wave of warm feelings pool in the pit of his stomach. He was sure he was blushing again, too, judging by the warmth on his face, but he didn’t care this time. A wide smile was forming on his lips and he couldn’t do anything to stop it.

“If you think so, then I’m glad. I want to be your friend, too, Komaeda. Despite everything you did,” he didn’t manage to make it any louder than a whisper, but Komaeda heard him.

“Yeah, well, that’s weird. And stupid. And…whatever,” he averted his gaze, avoiding his eyes, but it was fine. The red that was coloring Komaeda’s pale cheeks was enough of an answer.

Hajime was happier than he had been in a long time. He felt Kamukura’s awareness slowly fading away again, leaving him and Komaeda alone. He was still smiling when his eyes fell closed.

He felt Komaeda staring at him, but he was too exhausted to be bothered by it. He knew it was probably a bad idea to fall asleep lying on the beach like that, but he was tired. Drained. And he didn’t mind sleeping next to Komaeda, even though there was enough distance between them to not count as ‘sleeping next to him’ at all. It’s the thought that counts, right?

He noticed his breathing calming, his heartbeat slightly slowing down, and he didn’t do anything to stop it. He more than earned himself some sleep. However, apparently, Komaeda didn’t agree.

“Hinata-kun…?” at least he kept his voice rather low, “Are you still awake?” If Hajime had already fallen asleep, he wouldn’t have heard it, but, unfortunately, that wasn’t the case.

“What,” he replied sluggishly. He didn’t have the energy to make it a question, nor to open his eyes.

“…I’m sorry. I know you’re tired. I shouldn’t have said anything. Please, you can ignore the words of a lowly bug like—”

“Komaeda.” Hajime was glad that came out a little stronger, “Just say it.”

There was no response. Hajime strained his ears, hoping he didn’t already miss anything because of his sleepy state, but all he could pick up was silence. Whatever Komaeda wanted to say, it must be something he was rather self-conscious about. He had already insulted himself, after all.

Hajime played with the idea of saying something to prompt him again, but his mind was in the process of shutting off, and he didn’t think he could get his vocal cords to work properly. He’ll be asleep soon, and then it wouldn’t matter if Komaeda said it or not.

With that thought in the back of his head, Hajime took in a deep breath, preparing himself for the familiar sensation of slowly fading into unconsciousness.

Kamukura was completely silent. He could almost fool himself into thinking he wasn’t there at all, though he knew that was never entirely possible. Kamukura was there and he won’t go. Hajime wouldn’t want him to go, to be honest. It was just as Komaeda said, he deserved a life, even if it was only possible through someone else’s.

He faintly noticed something softly pushing against his consciousness. It felt warm, and if he had to translate it into words, it would mean ‘thank you’. Hajime wanted to say something back, but before he could gather his remaining energy to do so, Komaeda’s voice reached his ears again.

Hajime registered the way he spoke first.

It sounded oddly soft, as if it was laced with deep meaning and emotions. For some reason, it made a shiver go through him, but it was the good kind of shiver, and his breath got caught in his throat, but he couldn’t comprehend why. Especially when he realized _what_ Komaeda had said, because, as far as he knew, it was impossible for it to be true.

“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it, Hinata-kun?”

Instantly, Kamukura was forcibly – and somewhat excitedly – pounding against his mind, giving him a headache. Hajime reflexively blocked him out, denying his knowledge entry in his thoughts. He was too tired to feel guilty about it. He furrowed his brow in confusion and slowly forced his eyes back open to look at Komaeda.

“But tonight is a—” he was thrown off by the intensity with which Komaeda was looking at him.

His grey-green eyes were directly staring into his, with an emotion behind them that Hajime couldn’t put his finger on. Other than that, his expression was completely blank.

Hesitantly, Hajime finished his sentence, “…a new moon…”

He could swear he heard a long, frustrated groan coming from a different person’s awareness in the back of his head. The pounding against his consciousness stopped, and his headache vanished with it. He sent a silent apology to Kamukura, though he didn’t exactly know for what he was apologizing.

There was nothing wrong with what he said, after all, was there? And what else would Kamukura so desperately want him to know if not the inaccuracy of Komaeda’s statement?

He could be really dense sometimes.

…what? He didn’t need that knowledge, Kamukura, thank you very much.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Komaeda’s quiet chuckle. The expression he wore now was the opposite of blank. He seemed oddly vulnerable, but there was a strange fondness to be found, too. It caused a weird flutter in Hajime’s chest.

“You’re right,” Komaeda said, a serene smile on his lips accompanying the words. He didn’t lose it when he closed his eyes, his head turning away from Hajime to face the night sky, “Never mind.”

Hajime worried for a moment he would follow it up with some self-depreciating comment, but he stayed silent. His features seemed relaxed, as if he was completely at ease. Somehow, seeing Komaeda like that, it warmed Hajime’s heart.

Maybe it was the fatigued state of his brain, or the warm and fuzzy feelings clouding his judgment, that allowed him to make his next move without feeling any form of the usual, well-known embarrassment one would expect from interacting with their secret crush. And while he was still a little hesitant to acknowledge it as such, this time, he didn’t shy away at the thought of it being exactly that.

Either way, his left hand started to move. Slowly as if not to draw any attention, despite Komaeda having his eyes closed, anyway. Sadly, he couldn’t hide the movement from Kamukura even if he tried.

He felt a familiar shift in the back of his head, the same as every time something piqued Kamukura’s interest. He must’ve understood Hajime’s intentions, because suddenly, he was flooded with feelings of encouragement and support. That _did_ embarrass him.

Hajime’s hand twitched, stopping to hover slightly above the beach’s sand, uncertain if it was a good idea to continue forward. Kamukura momentarily stopped, quickly sending Hajime something that could only be described as an apology, before gently urging him on, giving him a push in the right direction.

It was about time he made a move.

Hajime almost snorted loudly at the thought that slipped into his mind. He wasn’t sure if it was his own or Kamukura’s, but it could very well belong to them both. Whoever’s it was, they were right.

He took a deep breath to get rid of the embarrassment caused by Kamukura, and tried to ignore the warmth in his cheeks and ears. Still uncertain, Hajime swallowed down his hesitation and started to move his hand toward Komaeda’s again.

When his hand was directly above Komaeda’s, he stopped once more. It felt easier if he wasn’t looking at him, so he turned his head to the beauty that was Jabberwock Island’s night sky instead, trying to keep his nerves in check. He couldn’t do anything about the erratic beating of his heart, though.

Hajime took another deep inhale, concentrating on one of the dimmer shining stars in the sky, and let his hand fall down onto Komaeda’s. He made sure to do it lightly, not applying too much pressure.

For a moment, he thought he was fine, but then he heard Komaeda’s sharp gasp from his left side and all he could do not to yank away his hand was to tightly shut close his eyes and pretend he was asleep. As if that would help the situation any.

After a moment in which time seemingly stopped, Komaeda’s hand moved. Hajime expected him to move it away, deny him any touch, leaving a sting in his chest in the process, but the feeling of the other’s cold skin never vanished.

Komaeda turned his hand around, bringing their palms against each other, and, slowly and carefully, intertwined their fingers. Hajime let go of the air that had been stuck in his throat without realizing it, mirroring Komaeda and giving his hand a light squeeze. It was returned.

Hajime felt the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. Even more so when Kamukura proudly knocked against the barrier between their minds, transmitting his feelings of approval.

It was still a bad idea to fall asleep in the middle of the beach, especially since it wouldn’t be too long until the sun came up again, and then Hajime’s much earned sleep would devolve into thin air, but he couldn’t care less right now.

With a peaceful smile on his lips and Komaeda’s hand in his, Hajime fell asleep under a blanket of stars.

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ ‘The moon is beautiful’ is a quote from Natsume Soseki, who translated ‘I love you’ into ‘tsuki ga kirei desune’. As far as I know, the phrase is still used to express your love for someone instead of using the word ‘aishiteru’. …I really hope I’m not wrong on this.
> 
> ☆ About my Kamukura head canon:
> 
> ★ He exists as a part of Hinata’s brain, but neither of them can read each other’s thoughts or interact in any other way. They are separate. The only connection they have are the shifts and emotions they can push against each other’s consciousness.
> 
> ★ His existence is restricted and limited, but he is completely fine with it. He knows he shouldn’t be there in the first place, but still feels grateful when someone acknowledges him as his own person.
> 
> ★ He can only slip thoughts into Hinata’s part of their brain whenever Hinata is concentrating on it, or searching for an answer to something in his mind. He still can’t read his thoughts, but he can feel Hinata’s distress over not knowing something when it’s needed. If Kamukura has something he wants Hinata to know, he has to get permission from him before he can transmit any thoughts.
> 
> ★ These transmitted thoughts always appear to Hinata as his own with no indication they came from Kamukura, thus, depending on their size and importance, have a very high potential of greatly confusing him. Because of that, Kamukura doesn’t like to do it very often (with the only exception being his own entertainment).  
> – Hinata doesn’t know about this and the point above.
> 
> ★ He actually cannot use *any* of his talents without Hinata’s permission and consent. He still has a vast amount of knowledge, since that was implanted in his brain, but, for example, he wouldn’t know how to build a rocket from scratch without having access to his mechanic-based talents. This means he is no Ultimate Analyst anymore and doesn’t get bored easily. He actually finds it rather interesting to watch the others on the island doing their best to recover. He’s a spectator, after all.  
> – Hinata doesn’t know about any of this, either.
> 
> ★ In his and Hinata’s free time, Kamukura occasionally likes to play matchmaker for Hinata and Komaeda, since Hinata is a little slow on that part. Sometimes, he simply does it because it’s fun to embarrass Hinata.  
> – (This point is actually just me thinking it could lead to some funny scenarios, but shh.)


End file.
